An eternity with and without you
by Lar-lar
Summary: This is Taishiro! A sweet fic about guardian angels. Involves character death.


An eternity with and without you By Lar-lar.  
  
I got this idea after reading a fic called 'Forever means a second' by Kay and by watching Emmerdale (how sad am I?!?!) This was supposed to be my first song-fic but it kinda ended up being a normal fic. Not sure how, it just really, did. It's a sad-ish fic but kinda sweet I think! Lot's of flash backs too, hope I don't confuse too many people! Anyway, let me know what you think, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Taichi or Koushiro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
~Taichi's POV~  
  
Sometimes I just like to close my eyes and picture your smiling face. I can't help but smile back at you, even if your not here.  
  
They think I'm going crazy because I still talk to you. I think they wish I would just forget but you were so special to me, how can I?  
  
Maybe not forget just, well, cry and scream and shout about how unfair life is, I suppose.  
  
I think they wish I would mourn you and leave it at that. I don't think they understand that talking to you like this helps me, you know?  
  
I know you do.  
  
I wonder, did you somehow know what was going to happen when you asked me that question?  
  
You seemed to know everything else.  
  
~*~  
Flashback  
~Narrator's POV~  
~*~  
  
"Do you believe in angels?" Taichi frowned at his redheaded boyfriend.  
  
"Angels, huh?" He shrugged. "What do you mean? Like guardian angels or like fairies?" The red head smiled.  
  
"Guardian angels, Tai. Do you believe they exist?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, if God didn't find some job for all those dead dudes heaven would be kinda full, wouldn't it?" Koushiro raised an eyebrow in slight amusement.  
  
"Sounds like you've been thinking about this." The older of the two boys shrugged a second time.  
  
"I guess, mum's into all that sort of thing and it does make sense."  
  
"Well then do you believe that a person you knew in life can become your guardian angel? You know, if they should die first?"  
  
"That would make more sense." Taichi replied nodding. "Why do you ask?" Now it was Koushiro's turn to shrug.  
  
"Just wondering, that's all."  
  
~*~  
End flashback  
~*~  
  
~Koushiro's POV~  
  
I guess I'm the lucky one in many ways. I don't have to close my eyes to see you, I can see you whenever I want.  
  
Doesn't mean I don't miss you though. I can't touch you, can't feel you, can't kiss you.  
  
Maybe you are the lucky one after all.  
  
I've got news for you, Tai, you ARE crazy. And I should know. Don't worry about it though, crazy can be good and personally I think you carry it off extremely well.  
  
They don't think your crazy though, they just want you to talk to them and not me. As well as me. I think you should too. They miss you. I miss you.  
  
So I know everything, huh? Are you calling me a know-it-all? You know I don't like that. Still... I think I did know.  
  
And I was right too.  
  
~*~  
Flashback  
~Narrator's POV~  
~*~  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Taichi asked his younger boyfriend. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Came his reply from behind the computer terminal.  
  
"Oh I get it, you don't think I'm smart enough to help you fix that stupid box?" Koushiro rolled his eyes.  
  
"I never said that. There's not enough room behind here for the both of us and anyway, I'll be done in a nano." Taichi folded his arms and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Your too smart for your own good Kou, you know that?"  
  
"I don't know everything."  
  
"Might as well." The brunette muttered under his breath. Koushiro's head appeared from behind the computer terminal, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"You know I hate it when you say things like that, Taichi." The older boy stood up and glared at his boyfriend.  
  
"And you know I hate it when you call me that!" The red head smiled smugly before returning to the computer.  
  
"Then I guess we're even."  
  
~*~  
End flashback  
~*~  
  
~Taichi's POV~  
  
You just can't resist can you? I forgive you though. I never was any good at staying mad at you, was I?  
  
And yes, I know you're right but I don't want to share you with them, you know? This is special to me and I want it to stay that way. Just us.  
  
Selfish idiot aren't I? But can you blame me? Really? Of course you can't! At least, you never could before.  
  
I will eventually, just not right now. It's too soon. You understand, right? I'll tell them everything but just let me have you to myself a little bit longer, deal?  
  
Can I ask you something before you go? I know I shouldn't ask and that you need to get going but I just want to know...  
  
Is there room for me where you are right now?  
  
~*~  
Flashback  
~Narrator's POV~  
~*~  
  
"Please Tai, don't cry. please." Taichi wiped his already red eyes and sniffed back new tears as they began to form.  
  
"Sorry Kou, I just can't believe this is happening. Not to us." Koushiro smiled and reached up his hand to wipe away a stray tear from his loves' face.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Taichi did his best to smile.  
  
"I know." He whispered. "But I'm scared of losing you." The younger boy smiled back.  
  
"Whatever happens I won't leave you alone. I promise you that, Okay?" Taichi nodded, holding his lovers hand tightly as the tears began again.  
  
"I wish I could do something to help you. It's not fair! I don't want to lose you! Not now, not ever!" He looked into the red-head's eyes. "We were supposed to spend the rest of out life's together, remember? It can't end this way! I won't let it!" Koushiro pulled himself up in bed and reached for his boyfriend.  
  
"Tai, I love you, you know that, right?" The brunette nodded. "Then you understand what that means?" This time his question was answered with a head shake. "It means that you and I will always be together. Whatever happens our love will keeps us together." He kissed his boyfriend's hand the whispered. "Always."  
  
~*~  
End flashback  
~*~  
  
~Koushiro's POV~  
  
I understand you take your time but you don't need to worry. You and I will always have a very special bond, no matter how many people come to share it.  
  
And of course I'm not mad, how could I ever be mad at you? Well, not for long anyway. I guess that makes two of us.  
  
Do you think that's why we worked so well together? I never could figure it out, we were just so different. I guess opposites really do attract.  
  
Taichi Kamiya! How many times do I have to tell you, I simply cannot divulge such information...  
  
Of course there's room for you.  
  
I really do have to go now though, it's not all sitting on clouds, playing harps and floating about up here you know. I'll be back as soon as I can I promise.  
  
I love you, Tai.  
  
~Narrator's POV~  
  
Taichi smiled, his eyes opening slowly and returning his mind back to reality. He pulled himself up from his bed and sighed.  
  
Life could be so unfair sometimes and yet, it made perfect sense, too.  
  
The other's did not understand the way Taichi was coping with the loss of his love.  
  
He hardly ever cried for the boy he pledged the rest of his life to.  
  
But then, why should he? After all, Koushiro had been right. Again. He had not left him. If anything they were closer now that they ever were before. It was a different type of closeness, that's all.  
  
Taichi smiled. They had already spent a lifetime together and now, he had his very own guardian angel watching over him and when the time was right, they would spend eternity together too.  
  
"I love you too, Kou." He whispered.  
  
The end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Author's notes; Okay so what did you think? *looks around nervously* I kinda like the idea of Koushiro 'sitting on his cloud playing his harp'! Teeheehee! I hope you guys like it too? Drop me a review and let me know but please be nice! Laters! 


End file.
